The Society for Neuroscience Partnership in Science Literacy aims to form an enduring relationship between the Society for Neuroscience and the Boston Museum of Science. The first project will be an endeavor in adult science education, with the Division on Addictions at Harvard Medical School acting as the representative of the Society for Neuroscience. Phase one of the Partnership will consist of a 6 month development period, followed by a year-long program at the Museum of Science. During the second phase, the products of the Partnership will be widely disseminated by the Society for Neuroscience. The Partnership will plan a multidisciplinary program that will provide adults with an appreciation for the methods of scientific research, and teach them about the neurobiology of drug abuse, addiction, and a co-morbid disease, depression. The program will consist of a two-character multimedia play that will raise important scientific questions relating to drug abuse, addiction, and depression, and a CD-ROM-based exhibit that will teach the neurobiology underlying these issues. The play will be shown in a Museum theater 60-80 times during the year. It will promote audience participation, build a human context for scientific questions relating to drug use, and motivate viewers to explore the exhibit. The exhibit will consist of a large screen high-density TV monitor displaying a continuously running introduction to the exhibit (a photo-CD program having stills and animation). The exhibit will also have 10 stations, each of which will consist of a panel (artifacts and graphics) and a 14" color television monitor that will display CD-ROM,programs containing slides, videos, and animated films. Five of the monitors will present background information on the following topics: 1) Drugs (definitions, classes, sources, other uses); 2) Cellular Communication (neuronal structure, synaptic transmission, drug-receptor interactions); 3) Relevant Neuroanatomy (the dopaminergic midbrain reward system relevant to addiction, noradrenergic and serotonergic pathways relevant to depression); 4) Addiction (definitions, concepts, risk factors, co-morbidity, treatment approaches); and 5) Research (the scientific method and its role in public health). The remaining monitors will present information about the following drugs or classes of drug: alcohol, nicotine, cocaine, opiates, and cannabis/hallucinogens. The scientific information will also be presented in 4 lectures/slide presentations (involving audience participation) at the Museum. Two of the lectures will be for public audiences, and two for invited guests (educators, press, and community and religious leaders). Special interest groups having specific concerns about drug abuse and addiction will be identified. Their needs will be assessed, and then addressed in Special Interest Dinners at the Museum, that will include viewing of the play and exhibit, and a panel discussion with experts. Pamphlets, CDs, and slide/video sets will be produced. The programs and materials of the Partnership will serve as educational models, and will be disseminated by the Society for Neuroscience. All efforts will be evaluated.